


Give me time

by Baobei (NemiMurasakino)



Series: 50 Days Challenge - SKZ [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Crushes, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Friends With Benefits, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is a Little Shit, Hwang Hyunjin & Kim Seungmin are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin would beat shit for his best friend, M/M, Minor Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Nipple Piercings, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Piercings, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Sub Han Jisung, Sweet Hwang Hyunjin, Tongue Piercings, Top Hwang Hyunjin, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemiMurasakino/pseuds/Baobei
Summary: 【DAY 04 - PIERCINGS】❝ Well, that was quick- ❞ but he stopped himself in the middle of his sentence when his eyes went up on the silhouette that was not of Felix but Hyunjin, his dark orbs giving him the impression of being a lost sheep in front of the big bad wolf. He swallowed audibly and saw Hyunjin closing the door behind him, hearing the metallic sound of the lock so soon after.❝ Did we forgot something ? ❞ Hyunjin's voice seemed to be so much more serious, more suave than in his memories, and Hannie didn't knew how to suppress the thrill that runned up the whole lenght of his spine. ❝ I don't think so ? ❞Han even had the nerve to lick his lips, offering him a charming look and yet spoking the rest of his sentence with such false innocence.❝ Did you forgot some chips, maybe ? Felix went to get a drink. He should be here s- ❞Even before he could finish his words, Jisung felt a hand firmly gripping his ankle and draggimg him until his back reached flat against the floor vigorously.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: 50 Days Challenge - SKZ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Give me time

**Author's Note:**

> ꧁꧂ PLEASE READ THE DESCRIPTION & NOTE OF THIS SERIE ꧁꧂
> 
> Hewwo everyoneee~ I hope you're all doing well ! 
> 
> Last time I've wrote a 10k work and. . . my Ao3 seemed to hate me for it, I told myself I'll keep the onshots between 4k and 8k- but guess what, I've written more than I thought and now you guys have a 9k almost 10k work once again lmao.  
> I was supposed to write a 2Min before that one, to present once all the members of the groups and then come back with Hyunjin and Jisung since the latter already showed up in the first onshot, but I had way, way more inspiration for that once and didn't wanted to miss any of it ! Minho and Seungmin should be the main one ship for the next onshot tho, don't worry ! For now, you'll have Hyunsung~ They have a pretty alchemy, and are both devils tbh. 
> 
> I hope you'll love it~ ! 
> 
> ― WARNINGS / TRIGGERS ? Nothing ! If there is something that I haven't noted triggering you, tell me and I'll remind for the next ones.
> 
> ♡ Have a beautiful day ♡

❝ I didn’t thought you’d be so interested, Hyung ? ~ ❞ Ironically solicited Jisung, after the taller one pinned him to the bathroom wall when he came in while he was showering. ❝ I only came to brush my teeth, yknow ? ❞

❝ Where, how many ? ❞ 

❝ _Um_ ? ~ ❞

Hyunjin grumbled, passing one hand over his forehead to send back the soft strands of black hair hiding his eyes like a curtain, his other hand leaning just a few centimeters from the rapper’s face to prevent him from fleeing away. But even if he was planning to save himself a few seconds earlier, he could see the younger man’s gaze gliding over him, over his body, from the fiery eyes he had to the tip of his slippery tongue sliding over his his upper lip. Even though Han wanted to act like an innocent being a few times, he and the rest of the group knew he wasn’t. 

_He just couldn’t get enough of it._

Hyunjin’s entire body was soaked. He had hurried out of the shower, barely wrapping a towel around his waist without even stopping the water, just to stop him. And he had succeeded, Han had his back pressed against the cold wall of the bathroom even before his hand could land on the door handle. His marble-shaped orbs slid all over the body of the oldest at the same speed that the water drops came down along his half-long black hair, from on his face. _His face so beautiful, so fine. . ._ He approached his hand, pressing his thumb to wipe the water that flowed along his temple, before slipping it on his pink, _appetizing_ lips. His eyes screaming probably what he had in mind, _kissing him._

As he got up on the tip of his toes to do so, Hyunjin took the hand on his face and pushed it next to the youngest's head who inhaled quickly under the surprise, a long smile stretching his lips.

❝ Oh, Hyung ! I was going to show you, ❞ cried Jisung in a false pout, puffing his cheeks and frowning. 

When he thought he had captured his Hyung's attention and that he would bend over to give him the kiss he was about to steal from him a few seconds before. . . He was surprised when he felt a hand leaning on his jaw, whining while loosening his teeth to leave him free to do anything. _What else could he do, anyway ?_ It didn’t took him any longer to see the gum piercing that Jisung had to hide when they had cameras on them, JYP having been very clear about the piercings in their group.

From what he knew, only Hyunjin, Felix and him had some, and always had to remove them in the presence of fans or cameras. The Aussie could easily remove and restore his own, having only a small jewel at his navel, and Hyunjin had a horizontal tongue piercing which he had to remove, but tried to make it pass discreetly from time to time since the piercing in itself was rather small contrary to the usual ones. 

_Him_? He've got his first piercing when he was about seventeen years old and had done his navel with Felix at the same time that he had accompanied him for his. But now, he had new ones. 

Hyunjin, however, was curious when he saw something else shining in Han’s mouth and he came to press his index finger and middle finger flat against his tongue, each finger on either side of the said piercing which he thought he had seen. A usual tongue piercing, with the jewel nicely decorated; It was a red ball with a small white heart painted on the center. The pupils of the taller one round off when he saw the pearl, before raising his eyes and observing Jisung’s full face. He could see that the youngest wanted to smile, proud, but could only keep his mouth open and try to speak.

❝ Hum ? ❞ the ravenette smirked as Han tried to speak but coughed slightly on the fingers that had ventured further into his mouth, pushing him just enough to have his mouth free and _empty_ again. It was amazing how the younger’s gag reflex was capricious, able to swallow a whole dick, but unable to brush his teeth without gaging if the brush went too far. 

❝ Stop trying to kill me- ❞ groaned a bit the one with strawberry blond hair, passing the top of his wrist in front of his lips. He looked at the older one that still held his second wrist, and blinked a few times. They stared at each other without a word before a feline smile stretches out over his face again.

❝ Do you like it ? ❞

❝ It would surprise me that you didn’t cry at the pierce, even more that you went there alone. ❞ He slapped him on the shoulder, giggling. ❝ The healing is much worse than the piercing time itself. . . _and I went with Felix._ ❞

❝ As if it surprised me, ❞ he shook his head, tightening the towel around his thin waist, stretching a smirk out of Han. ❝ You asked for permission to go and make a new one ? ❞

❝ Nah, ❞ _still as turbulent,_ ❝ and I don’t have the staff neither JYP in my pants, they won’t see anything. ❞

Hyunjin’s eyes dilated at his words. _Pants ? He had more under his clothes ?_ He slipped his hand on the bottom of the rapper’s t-shirt, ready to lift it up, but soon realized that he was in turn beaten by the shorter when he felt the cloth tied around his hips come off suddenly. By the time he caught it up and raised his eyes, Jisung already reached the door with a mischievous smile. Hyunjin complained.

❝ Give me time to treat them so they heal faster and I’ll show you _everything_. ❞ Hyunjin frowned and before he could even catch Han by the hand again, the latter raised his voice so that the other residents of the building could hear his call at ease. 

❝ _CHAN HYUNG, HYUNJINNIE TOOK ALL THE HOT WATER !_ ❞ he said with the same smirk before fleeing under the shocked gaze of the ravenette.

❝ Hyunjin ! ❞ he slammed the door shut and locked it as soon as he heard Chan’s voice and Changbin’s rough steps, the two of whom had to take a shower after him before they all had to leave for a photo shoot.

_He wanted to do a lot more before dying._

※

A week had passed, then a second. 

Hyunjin wasn’t especially an impatient person, but it was hard to break up a habit all at once. 

It had already been a few months that he and Han started to have common habits, and he only realized now how much he had gradually become dependent on them. 

The other members of the group were not stupid, they all have seen Hyunjin and Jisung turn around for several weeks before jumping towards each other. Strangely not to bond to each other and finally form a couple, but the others thought it must have been because of the strict rules on relationships for idols. _Nevertheless_ , they were doing almost everything that couples were doing, and had even ended up doing all this openly in front of the others as well. As if at first they had the fright of being surprised or even worse, _judged_ , but probably soon after realized that their group was like a family. And besides, none of them would ever be disgusted or judge them.

He had become accustomed to spending the majority of his free time with the youngest of 3RACHA and had no idea how much he was getting a constant sense of comfort from him. 

As he slipped into Hannie’s room at night _\- or vice versa -_ , he remembered the rapper’s arms cuddling his waist as his own arms passed behind his shoulders and shoulder blades. Offering soft fingertip caresses on the shorter's natural warm skin, only the moon penetrating between the half-open curtains allows him to see the younger’s silhouette and, sometimes, his beautiful face sleeping peacefully against his chest. _Now he slept in his bed with as only cuddle-friend his blanket that he rolled in a ball against his chest, ignoring his best the cold air engulfing the room._

When he woke up last and was alone downstairs in the kitchen as everyone was in a hurry to get ready to leave - _for whatever reason_ -, Han took some of his time and marvelled his whole morning. Pulling a chair close to his, helping him to wake up better and sometimes even sitting on his thighs to makes him eat on the mornings that he was the most grouchy. _Now he was sitting with the rest of the group at the dining room table, but he still managed to feel alone. Han offers him only small looks and smiles innocent and full of joy before throwing himself into a new wild discussion._

He felt like if he was was not worthy enough to have this little being full of energy to extirpate himself from a conversation to which he was rooted and to leap up to him, embracing his arms around his waist when he was cooking or when he had just woken up.

He also did not have the chance to see the squirrel join him and slip between his arms when they listened to movie marathons all together, but rather had the misfortune to see him bundled up between Lee Know’s arms. Leaving him sitting on the floor, his head resting on Seungmin’s thigh, who caressed his hair gently. Feeling the distress of his friend, but not saying a word. Hyunjin would come talk to him if he really needed it, he would never force him to confide if he didn’t want to. _As long as his stupid best friend didn’t jeopardize his health or his life, of course!_

Despite everything, he could see that his smiles were less present, his eyes more absent. He had even volunteered to wake him up himself instead of Jeongin coming to do it in the mornings, and having also found himself getting out of his bunk from the top of their bunk bed all those most recent nights to come embrace the ravenette. 

He knew Hyunjin, _he knew when something was wrong_ , and he suspected it was about Han. He had refrained himself from going to have a talk with squirrel when he saw that the latter still seemed to live the good life, thus leaving the dancer in a pitiful state behind without even a look.

He first sat down on the edge of the bed, sliding his fingers between the strands of his Hyung’s ruffled hair, who got startled at the touch, before slowly relaxing again. Even though he lay with his back to him and had his face hidden in a huge plush, Seungmin had quickly understood that his friend was crying. _That no one else would take care of him and that he would distances himself from others by enclosing all his pain deep inside his heart_.

The singer sighed, thinking _what would he do without me_ , as he passed his free hand over his own tired eyes before looking up at the opposite bed in the room. He could see the build of the back of their Leader’s back to him, even though he was on the upper bunk, with his curly black hair scattered all over his pillow and probably even in front of his eyes. Shirtless with a pair of grey pants potentially too big for him, but probably comfortable enough for him to sleep so quietly. His gentle breathing, but still rather noisy above the silence of death that reigned in the room.

His orbs continued their way until they landed on Minho, the only one of the room whose face was still visible despite all this darkness. He seemed calm, well in his skin, and Seungmin could not help but frown. Han and Lee Know had always been close, but he sincerely hoped that the dancer did not play behind the back of his best friend with the one he loved without Jisung and Hyunjin even talking about it before. Not only for the well-being and the good atmosphere of the band, but especially for his best friend.

The dancer seemed to have slowly calmed down under his caresses, and Seungmin was certain that he had soothed him enough to return to his own bed as well and allow a night of relaxation for everyone. . . But as soon as he was about to get up, he turned his eyes again towards the taller one, feeling a hand gripping his forearm followed by a sob. 

❝ Everything is fine, ❞ he slipped back onto the bed, this time taking Hyunjin between his arms, letting him rest his head against his shoulder while his fingers drew a new path between the roots of the oldest. 

❝ I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry. ❞ he sighed, caressing his back with his other free hand while the sobs and whines of his Hyung were much more audible to his ear now. Letting him calm down as he kept his promise, gently falling with him against the mattress without letting go once. As if he was afraid that Hyunjin would evaporate if he took his arms off around him, feeling the thin fingers of the older one clinging to the back of his pajamas.

❝ I’m here, everything will be fine now. ❞ he whispered, listening to his silent tears, _or at least knowing that he was doing his best to be so_ , as he pressed his cheek gently against his head. He waited a few minutes like this before thinking out loud,

❝ Forget that feeling if it breaks you so much. ❞ Seungmin felt him tense between his arms and had to clench his teeth and slack his jaw to force himself to continue speaking. ❝ I don’t necessarily mean to forget Han, we will always be a group. But this kind of feeling can break many things; _a heart, a light, an entire being_ , if it is only to hurt you. . . forget about it. ❞

The older felt bitterness pinching his heart as he sniffed, wiping his tears with the sleeves of his long-sleeved T-shirt to avoid getting his friend’s pajamas wet and making him angry. Knowing Seungmin, he would still be able to beat him for soaking his clothes despite the tears rolling along his red cheeks.

❝ I can’t, ❞ ends up answering Hyunjin once sure his voice would not betray him enough to wake the two males asleep, finally backing back slightly and pressing his back against the wall. Observing Seung who had raised his eyebrows, waiting for him to continue. ❝ I have to talk to Jisung about it. ❞

❝ Shouldn’t you have done it long ago ? ❞ the almost cold tone of the brunnet made him arch his eyebrows, turning his gaze again. ❝ Look, Han Hyung can be a little naive sometimes and forget things, but I doubt he would do it on purpose. He loved you too, right ? ❞

❝ H u m. . . ❞ answered Hyunjin in simple response to the verb in the past, and Seungmin rolled his eyes. 

❝ Promise me you’ll tell him, or I’ll go and do it myself. ❞ the dancer opened his lips, but no sound came out as the singer increased the threats. ❝ And you will sleep alone tonight. ❞

The fight was won in advance, having felt the arms of the ravenette wrap around him with force begging him to stay with him. Then wrapping his legs around his waist, startling the singer who hit his friend head-on with his pillow, enough for him to ends up against his mattress again and drag his best friend slightly into his fall since his legs were still around his waist. 

Enough for Chan to have turned around to face them, his eyes wrinkled and still having a zombie kind of glance that few had the chance to see on their dear Leader. 

❝ _Are you guys done . . . ? Go to sleep, for God’s sake -_ "more a begging complaint than an order, but the two youngest nodded without flinching.

The next day arrived earlier than expected, Seungmin left Hyunjin sleep a few more minutes before waking him up so that he could go and prepare the lunch for their group. He had been surprised to see Hyunjin get up and follow him despite his tired face, his cheeks still puffy and his red eyes, _but couldn't say no to him like that_. Taking him with him to the kitchens, leaving the dancer wraps his arms around his waist and resting his chin on his shoulder while he was cooking, he seemed to relax when he unconsciously started humming and so Seungmin continued.

Then came the dreaded moment, when Han entered the room with only underwear and a sweater far too big for him. . . But luckily, it seemed to be one of Jeongin’s oversized sweaters, and not one of Lino’s clothes for the dancer’s mental health against his back. 

Jisung only took a few steps into the dining room before realizing that he was not alone, leaving his hand - _which was positioned in front of his lips in the hope of hiding a minimum of his yawning_ \- falling at his side. His eyes, one of which was hidden behind a wave of strawberry blond strands, seemed tired but he watched the two taller ones while being mouth-gaped. He opened his lips to speak before he felt Seungmin’s gaze upon him, but was reassured when he saw that he was watching his legs.

❝ _Pants_. . . pants, yes! _Ahah_ , I forgot- I’m coming back, I’m going to- ❞ he tried to dodge, but Seungmin pulled Hyunjin’s arms out of his waist when he felt them roll a little tighter around him. Lowering the heat intensity of the hot round above the oven and backing up, pushing what was being cooked away, letting it breathe slightly. 

❝ It’s okay, _this time_. Stay here and talk, I’ll wake up the others for breakfast. ❞ 

And his voice, _unlike Chan's exhausted one during the night_ , was clearly an order hidden behind his soft voice. _But the two older ones knew fully well that it was an order._ Jisung shudders as Seungmin crossed the room a few centimetres from him and then walked along the long corridor, and the little blond didn't hesitate to shiver openly.

❝ _My God_ , his gaze ! ❞ he said with a pout, raising his eyes to Hyunjin. 

_I - Is he talking to me ?_ The dancer was confused, _oh_ , so confused, while he was publicly pouting. Han raised his eyebrows at this sight, troubled to see the sad look plastered into his friend’s face as he walked swiftly towards him, placing his hands on the cheeks of the taller one, examining his face.

The older one had, moreover, refrained from stepping back when he saw him heading towards him so quickly, a squeaking leaving out his lips without his consent, feeling warm and reassuring hands resting on his skin. A small sob even left his throat as he closed his eyes while wallowing in his hands, sliding his arms around Jisung’s waist. He was pushed back, but only for a few moments. The smaller one pushed him up to a chair and made him sit down and then step over his thighs and sat on them, leaving Hyunjin’s arms _this time_ slide freely around his size.

❝ Big baby, ❞ the rapper whispered in a comforting tone, sliding his thumbs under the dancer’s eyes. _Was he crying ? He didn't cared about that, very frankly._ Taking advantage of his caresses as if they were the most beautiful treasure that had been offered to him in his whole life. 

❝ What is it, Jinnie ? ❞ he murmured, forcing him to open his eyes, arching his eyebrows when he saw the sad look in his those dark pools full of pain.

❝ _Don’t ignore me_ \- If you want to leave me, tell me. . . but don’t ignore me. ❞

The rapper frowned, a smile stretching his lips that made Hyunjin feel like a prey. As if the words, no matter what they meant, that would come out of the pretty peachy lips of his crush would inflict a stab in his heart at any time. 

❝ _What_ ? No, come on. Who made you think that ? ❞ he stroked his cheeks, leaning down to get closer and stick their lips together. This simple touch inflicted butterflies in the belly of the dancer who became spineless against his chair. 

When their lips were finally separated after a few seconds that felt like eternity to the taller, he flickered his eyes to cross the sweet and amused look of the blond. 

❝ You . . . ignored me, do not deny it. ❞ he answered, trying to sound mad. 

❝ I was, _kinda_ , that's true. ❞ _Ouch, stabbed._

❝ But only because I asked you to give me time for my piercings. You just stopped coming at me afterwards, and I let you live as you please. ❞ _Oh_ , Hyunjin’s cheeks took on a pretty pink glow. Jisung’s eyes didn’t miss that shade, almost devouring him with his eyes. 

❝ b- But, with Minho- ❞ tried to express the ravenette only to be cut by Han’s laughter, opening his eyes wider. 

❝ _Pfft_ \- Minho, wait, did you thought that I was dating Minho ? ❞ he says, much too loud for the taste of Hyunjin who blushes even more under embarrassment. ❝ _Aah, Minho, Minho Hyung_. I just got a little closer to everyone else to make up for lost time, _not just Minho_ , but Felix and Chan too. ❞

Jisung smiled, and even though Hyunjin wanted to turn his gaze, he was hypnotized by the look of his . . . _friend, friend with benefits, lover ?_ He didn’t knew anymore, he just hoped he had eyes only for himself.

❝ You can talk, with Seungmin. ❞ pouted back Jisung. 

❝ But. . . Seungmin is my _best friend_ , ❞

❝ Nu-uh. ❞ Han declined, pressing a finger on the dancer’s lips. The older one slids his dark orbs - _just like forest at night_ \- on the finger before lifting his gaze up to the eyes of the young man sitting on his laps. 

❝ No buts, since Minho is also my _best friend_ , just like Felix. Would you've thought I was dating Felix too if I passed more time around him and Channie Hyung ? ❞ Jisung smiles, caressing the skin of the oldest. ❝ And then, _arfh !_ The constant glances that Seungminnie threw at me, _even a few seconds ago_ ! You didn’t notice anything ? You would have run for your life too, believe me. ❞

_He wasn’t wrong_ , and Hyunjin felt even more like an asshole when he heard him speak his mind. Han didn’t seem to blame him for it, not in the least, and yet he still felt awful.

❝ Aw, Jinnie, ❞ the smaller one came closer, pressing a kiss on each of his eyelids. ❝ Don’t be sad, if I knew I would've come to see you each days just like before. I just thought it was your way of holding yourself back. ❞

This time, Hannie was the one with a pout on his face. He didn't seem sad unlike his elder, but had a form of guilt behind his hazelnut orbs. A smile however brightened his face as he jumped a little on the thighs of the taller, making him curious. 

❝ Oh, I know! Friday night, that would be okay ? ❞ Seeing that, _for a rare time_ , the dancer was lost on this kind of subject, he scoffed. ❝ I'll let you discover my piercings. All of them. ❞

And only this sentence seemed to succeed in coaxing Hyunjin who approached the youngest to steal him a new kiss, closing his eyes to the contact of the burning lips and the sweet love offered to him by Hannie.

※

_Friday came, and Hyunjin hadn't forgotten the said promise._

All the members of the group came back from a hard and exhausting day, having all practiced their new choreography for hours since the lyrics had just been perfected in music after a hard week of work by their Leader. 

It had now been three weeks and two days that Hyunjin thought only of Han, having been fed only by kisses here and there while waiting for the Day. Today, he could savour the skin of the youngest one against his lips and could again be as close to him as before. While climbing the numerous steps of the building leading to their floor, he couldn't help but turn his eyes towards Jisung when he was talking with Felix while the others were gathered in front of the door still closed.

He had a headband over his forehead, gathering all his strawberry blond strands out of his face, despite sweat slipping all the way up to his round cheeks adorned with an adorable smile and a simply perfect laugh to the dancer’s ears. He barely listened to the words Changbin was telling at his side, nodding his head from time to time while he had the straw of his drink between his lips. Chewing it more than he sucked to drink the precious cold liquid offered after their hard practice.

His skin was slightly more tanned after all his days spent outside with other members of the group, contrasting with the dancer’s milky skin after two weeks of depression in his dark room. His lips stretched out enough to show the piercings encrusted in the top of his gums, just above his teeth, and letting the one on his tongue shine when he laughed or spoke. 

He choked a little, however, feeling an elbow hit his ribs, coughing up the fluid that was either swallowed or that crossed his lips to land on the ground in front of the steps, wiping his lips with a frown to turn his gaze to Changbin. . . _Oh, Changbin._ The shorter member of their band had his eyebrows frowned, showing a slight wrinkle above the top his nose with his arms crossed in front of his chest. They both knew exactly what that hit meant, because Changbin wasn’t stupid. He had probably asked him questions that would allow him to know whether or not Hyunjin was actually listening to him when he was simply nodding his head at subjects that would likely have angered or excited him normally. 

❝ Yah, Changbinnie, ❞ they both heard the deep - _and yet -_ soft voice of Felix, turning their curious eyes to the two young blonds, and despite the fact that Han seemed as surprised as they were, Felix offered the black haired one a smirk and a wink. ❝ Don’t break Jin too much, Hannie will need him. ❞

Felix smiled proudly as he took Han’s hand and lured him inside under the surprised eyes of Jinnie who had dropped the straw out from his lips, Changbin sighing. He entered first and Hyunjin ended up following him, a discreet but satisfied smile painted over his pretty lips. 

The hours passed and everyone had their time to enjoy a soothing and cleaning shower, Hyunjin being the last one to have spent his time in there. He was still in the bathroom and dried his black hair already reaching his shoulders, an elastic between his teeth, hanging out of his mouth while observing his reflection in the mirror. His milky skin, which was normally covered with pretty little hiccups on the chest and back, was surprisingly, _and unpleasantly_ , to find that his skin was as virgin as a young teenager in search of love. Frowning since he had, him, founded his soul mate. Even if they were not together. _Yet._

He saw the door open from the corner of his eye and looked at Seungmin, gazing at him surprised before he realized that the sound of the hair dryer had drowned out the sound of the knocks against the door. The youngest gently pressed his shoulder against the door frame, observing the ravenette who lowered the intensity of the dryer so that he could hear his best friend without the latter having to shout.

❝ Everything worked out with Han Hyung ? ❞ Hyunjin had a happy smile on his face, nodding his head as he turned his eyes back to the glass before him. ❝ Try to close the dryer soon, Changbin and Jeonginnie fell asleep in their blanket and pillow fort in the next room. ❞

The ravenette raised an eyebrow towards him, but only chuckled as he closed the machine, seeing the serious look of the youngest. He finishes brushing his hair before tying the top part of it into a small ponytail, pulling on two strands to drop them and frame his face. Pushing them back behind his ears, verifying himself in the reflection while Seungmin couldn't help but smile. 

❝ I'm glad things are going better between you, ❞ the taller one turned his eyes and smiled, grateful. ❝ Thanks, Seung. ❞ 

The brunnet made only a small head movement before observing Hyunjin again more seriously. 

❝ Hum ? What have I done this time- ? ❞ he asked, unsure. 

❝ Does it means I can take a full night’s sleep without a single wake-up call ? Without having to go down to your bed and lull you to calm down ? ❞

The older one can’t help but smile when he sees the younger one practically begging him to let him sleep, getting closer to him to ruffle his hair. Seungmin groaned in only answer. ❝ Go ahead, I’ll sleep with Hannie tonight. Chan must be with Felix, and for Minho- ❞

❝ Minho Hyung is already asleep. ❞

❝ Well, _there you go_ , great. ❞ Hyunjin chuckled, and Seungmin frowned. ❝ No, seriously. I’ll tell Chan, even if I don’t think he’ll make a single noise when he comes into the room, and that is if he doesn't sleep with Lix tonight. I’ll sleep in Hannie and Jeonginnie’s room. You won’t hear from me. ❞

Seungmin seemed hesitant, but sighed. 

❝ I wouldn’t ask for anything better. ❞

❝ _Ouch-_ ❞ he pretended to be wounded, with one hand on his chest at his heart's level. ❝ _So violent, Seungminnie._ ❞

The youngest rolled his eyes and wished him good night before going up to their room, leaving Hyunjin alone again. The ravenette stretched out, putting on only a simple white tank top and his usual medallion, letting the cold metal caress his warmed skin from the previous heat of the shower water.

He smiled, checking himself one last time in the mirror. _Perfect_.

He grabbed the dryer while carefully rolling the wire to avoid being yelled at by the cleanliness maniacs later, storing it in the drawer as he pushed his phone in the back pocket of his jeans.

※

❝ I can’t believe you said that, in front of everyone- ❞ Jisung gasped in a laugh, letting himself be drawn by Felix to the bathroom, as he smiled at him. 

❝ What ? I didn't lied, you have a date with him tonight. ❞ the blond offered him a wink and allowed him to wash first before everyone else, offering him one of his lavender-scented soaps. He knew that the smell intoxicated Chan in a better world when he used it and he probably had to use it only in special moments, as Han felt that the bottle was almost still full when he weighed it. 

❝ What kind of shampoo do you use for your hair ? ❞ asked the Aussie, under the curious look of Jisung, giggling. ❝ Are you setting up my date for me ? ❞

❝ You might as well put yourself on your best day, it’s been three weeks already, hasn’t it ? ❞ Felix lifted himself up on the toilet seat after having lowered the lid, reaching his cabaret filled with various little personal care, exclaiming curious eyes from squirrel. ❝ Help yourself. After all this time, even without a shower, I’m sure Hyunjin would jump on you. ❞

Han blushed furiously and closed the door to prevent the curious ears from drawing as Felix offered him a amused smirk.

❝ You should use this one, ❞ said the taller blonde, attracting Jisung’s curiosity. The latter taking a few small steps before placing his hands on the hips of the youngest who had now become familiar with Han’s tactile habits. _Even his own boyfriend was no longer surprised._

He opened the cork and brought the bottle under Han’s nose so that he could sniff it, seeing the surprised look of the shorter one made him close the bottle and place it next to the soap he dropped near the shower a few moments earlier. 

❝ Oh- Am I bothering you guys ? ❞ They both turned their heads, seeing Bang Chan watching them carefully from the door. Hannie blushes, but Felix smiles as he makes his way to his boyfriend, placing a sweet kiss on his cheek. ❝ I'm helping Jisungie getting ready. ❞

❝ _Getting ready ?_ ❞ Chan asked with confusion in his stare as he raised his eyebrows, before uttering an _Oh!_ that only paints a new layer of red on Han’s cheeks. _They really share everything, huh ? No secrets._

Jisung finally gets the two lovers out of the bathroom to take his shower, _alone,_ taking the famous products that the youngest of the two Aussie recommended to him. He didn't took long, not being selfish with the hot relaxing water since he knew that all the rest of the group had to wash themselves too. He wiped his hair with a towel hanging around his flushed shoulders, not at all bothered by his visible nakedness in the mirror. It’s been a long time since he skipped the _body acceptance_ stage, and he knew that he was fucking cute.

A smile twisted on his face, stretching his lips as he felt the soft towel between his fingers. The soap and shampoo he used had both impregnated their scents in the tissue, making him sigh of happiness with the harmonious smell surrounding him. He could lie in bed and fall asleep so easily just by breathing that sweet, soothing smell. 

However, he had better things to do, he promised Hyunjin a thrilling and exciting night. Acknowledging that the older one had agreed to wait. 

He smiled, and decided to flee to his room carrying only the immense towel around him. His strawberry blond hair blending perfectly into the candy pink color of the towel, entering his room and exchanging a look with the group’s Maknae. He observed him from head to toe, before grumbling and turning his whole body back to him when Jisung let the only tissue covering him fall to the ground. Revealing his nudity without any embarrassment, laughing even at the surprised and embarrassed look of the youngest. Advancing to the closet to open the doors and look for what he could put on for tonight, taking out several clothes that he spread on his bed.

❝ It was my towel, ❞ tried to pronounce the Maknae, probably still facing the wall. A new smile was born over Jisung's face who feigned ignorance, knowing well that the youngest would not have the nerve to look at him under his widest camera. ❝ Oh, did you realize that ? ❞

❝ Hum-hum. . . ❞ grumbled Jeongin, ❝ Aw, sorry baby. It was the only one that I founded close to me. You can take mine if you want, the soft yellow one with the little bees in each corners ? ❞ 

The small fight seemed to have disappeared very quickly, the strawberry blond putting on his underwear with a funny smile to then cover himself with comfortable yet tight red shorts, accompanied by a t-shirt - _but which for once belonged to him_ \- too big for him, black with long sleeves almost covering his tiny hands like mittens. 

He hums, taking the towel which he laid on the bars of his bed before going to catch his own in the closet and walks to the youngest who seemed concentrated on his console, slightly jumping when Jisung laid a knee in his bed while caressing his shoulder.

❝ Here, ❞ he said in a soft smile, displaying a more entertaining than gentle area. ❝ You should take your shower, or Felix and Chan will take theirs. _Together_. And that risk- ❞ 

❝ _Agh_ \- shush, it’s okay! I don’t want the rest, I already know! ❞ I.N went out closing his console and letting it land between his blankets, jumping out of bed with the towel stretched out that he grabbed. Fleeing out of the room under the amused gaze of the blond who took the console to plug it and close it properly, then heading to Felix’s room. He seemed to be waiting for him there, and Changbin was still lying on the bed under the dancer’s bed. He looked up at Jisung, but looked down at his phone screen again. 

❝ Come on, get settled ! ❞ Felix got excited while smiling at him, coming down from his bed and sitting in front of Changbin’s bed, avoiding stealing his living space. 

They both took a remote control, the dancer starting the console after he choosed a game with Jisung. Once done, they settled, closing the lights in the room. 

Han honestly didn't saw the time passing, barely greeting Changbin when he left the room to go shower and never came back. Felix taken this into account and had taken advantage of his absence to climb on his mattress, lying on his stomach with his legs folded up in the air. 

More time passed, Felix then took his shower - _as he had thought with Chan_ \- and Jisung took the opportunity to go eat a little, starving. He didn’t come back until later, when Felix came back with a nice pair of white undies with baby blue cat paws on each of his ass cheeks and one of Chan’s big hoodie. Jisung whistled, and the Aussie gently tapped his shoulder.

❝ And I thought I was the one getting laid tonight ? ❞ giggled the older one as Felix rolled his eyes, settling back onto his roommate's bed.

  
  
❝ I don't need to get laid to wear that kind of clothes. ❞

They then resumed their game, not realizing the passing hours.

❝ I’m going to get a drink. Do you want something? ❞ the taller one question as came out of bed, stretching out a little while watching the scores on the screen. 

❝ Nah thanks, I'm okay. ❞ the strawberry blond rubbed his eyes, smiling at Felix when he offered him a tender smile on the way out of the room. 

The sound of the door caught his attention, smiling gently. 

❝ Well, that was quick- " but he stopped himself in the middle of his sentence when his eyes went up on the silhouette that was not of Felix but Hyunjin, his dark orbs giving him the impression of being a lost sheep in front of the big bad wolf. He swallowed audibly and saw Hyunjin closing the door behind him, hearing the metallic sound of the lock so soon after.

❝ Did we forgot something ? ❞ Hyunjin's voice seemed to be so much more serious, more suave than in his memories, and Hannie didn't knew how to suppress the thrill that runned up the whole length of his spine. ❝ _I don’t think so ?_ ❞

Han even had the nerve to lick his lips, offering him a charming look and yet spoking the rest of his sentence with such false innocence.

❝ Did you forgot some chips, maybe ? Felix went to get a drink. He should be here s- ❞

Even before he could finish his words, Jisung felt a hand firmly gripping his ankle and dragging him until his back reached flat against the floor vigorously. An gasp barely left his lips when a shadow covered his body, giving him the impression of being miniature under the person above him. 

❝ Hyunjinnie, ❞ murmured Jisung with a touch of excitement, before gasping when a heat pinched his right thigh. Soon enough realizing that one of the hands of the taller one hit him there. 

❝ Colour. ❞ Quietly asked Hyunjin, making the squirrel shiver beneath him. ❝ Green. ❞

❝ Good, very good, ❞ murmured the ravenette. Jisung was only able to perceive the darkness of his irises, having the impression that he undressed him with his gaze. Not just his clothes, but all the barriers in his brain. Wondering what his Hyung would do if he had access to all the thoughts well hidden in his head. 

❝ Title. ❞ Ordered Hyunjin and Han purrs his answer. ❝ Sir ~ ❞

They had played Sub and Dom a few times, exchanged roles on several occasions, and it was not surprising that the dancer wanted to take the reins this turn. Especially after three weeks of waiting. 

His answers, for the moment, were docile, offering him a kiss on the lips. _Sweet, passionate, but at the same time tender and brutal._ He moans against the pair of pink lips of the oldest, trying to hook his ankles behind Hyunjin’s hips in an attempt to bring him closer. . . but soon felt a new slap, much more powerful than the first, which made him whistle between his teeth. He felt his hands quickly being clad on either side of his head, and the piercing look of the oldest over his body again.

❝ Who is in charge ? ❞ Hyunjin spoke while staring at Han, savoring every little tremor that the strawberry blond showed, leaning so that their faces were only a few centimeters apart.

❝ Hyunjinnie, ❞ a second slap. He inhaled through his nose, clenching his teeth. 

❝ Who ? ❞ Jisung refrained from rolling his eyes, and stared at him. ❝ You, Sir. ❞

Hyunjin cooed, leaning down to start kissing his ear before rising on his legs, straightening up and removing his shirt, which he threw on the unoccupied bed of the room. Jisung observed with little light that the television allowed him to see, since the larger one was against the light, sitting gently.

❝ Undress. On your knees facing the bed. ❞ ordered the ravenette, _and of course, like the brat it was_ , Jisung didn't hesitated to approach a teasing smile. ❝ Didn’t you want to do the research yourself ? ❞

However, he gasped loudly as he feels Hyunjin's foot pressing over his shorts on full on his half-awake erection, a noise between a moan and a squeal escaping him. The older one does not hesitate to press the palm of his foot and his toes above his still dressed limb, tracing his rod by making the younger one tremble under him. 

❝ _Stop talking and take off your clothes._ ❞

The rapper bit his lip, distraught as he wondered if he would rather listen or refuse. However, he soon found himself pulling his red shorts down, drawing Hyunjin’s hungry gaze when he saw the refined lacy underwear Han was wearing. The vibrant red colors draws the animosity out of the ravenette’s eyes, biting his lip seeing that his partner had prepared for him the gift of wearing something elegant and sexy for their encounter. 

Once the shorts were removed, then his shirt, Hyunjin was treated to an extraordinary view when he sat on Binnie’s bed. The younger one between his thighs gently bit his skin before he grabbed his chin and raised his head.

Hyunjin was fascinated, and Han’s voice alone could've took him out of his thoughts. 

❝ So. Do you like them ? ~ ❞

❝ They are resplendent. ❞ the ravenette couldn't help but pronounce, letting hisfingers slide up to one of the first pairs of little spikes attached together by a metal bar embedded in the skin of the youngest. First gently caressing the pink skin to notice that the sensitiveness of the youngest's nipples had doubled, if not tripled, and took one of them between his fingers. Squeezing and pulling on it gently. 

Jisung moaned, his sound suffocated while Hyunjin held his head up. He could very clearly feel his dick twitching under his underwear, biting his lip knowing that the older one could very well see it too. ❝ Your color, baby. ❞

❝ _Fuck_ \- Green, ❞ panted the shorter one.

❝ Do they hurt ? ❞

❝ _No_ \- not if you don't pull too hard on them. . . _yah_ , Hyun, are you going to fuck me or what ? ❞

The foul words earned him a gentle slap on the cheek, and he took a false-angry look by filling his cheeks with air. . . only to make a new moan at the sensation brought to his chest once more, biting his lip. 

He groaned when both hands left his skin, arching his eyebrows only to feel thin fingers slipping between his locks of _so_ soft hair. A lovely smile stretching out his lips as he felt Hyunjin bend down and breathe the smell, humming, and then straighten up and pull Jisung’s head up to the very visible bump in his underwear. Now that he was facing the television, despite his own shadow hiding the light, he was able to discern much better what covered the oldest and surrounded him. 

❝ Use your mouth, ❞ he ordered again, his fingers squeezing the blond strands of the rapper who whines a little, but finally followed the asked task. 

He pulled the underwear of the oldest right away in one go, without ever taking his gaze away from Hyunjin's, biting his lower lip when the hard rod came out of the garment as if it was a surprise gift. Bursting into his sight, drawing his gaze to what was before his eyes rather than up. Jisung knew very well that Hyunjin was not patient today, even less than all the other times, and even with the exhausting day they all had, he would succeed in draining every last drops of Han's energy.

He felt his fingers tightened a little more his hair, rolling up his nose in a slight grin, before attacking his obligations. He slipped his small fingers under the rod first, tracing the underside and veins that appeared under his sight, before reproducing the same course with his tongue. In the first place, small kitten strokes all innocent and discreet of his tongues, before pressing it hard and making it up to the head by tickling the slit of the oldest. 

A smile stretches his lips when he felt weak shivers coming from the ravenette, before the latter presses on the back of his head to direct him back on his cock. He opened his lips, taking his head in his mouth and taking advantage of Hyunjin’s waiting sensibility to tease him. Giving a strong suck on the head that he wrapped his lips around, his tongue nagging the slit once more, sending another slight tremors this time into his dom's hips.

The giggling was quickly stopped when the hand pressed again until the full length was in his mouth and the head hit the bottom of his throat. A choking sound escaped from him, pushing his nails slightly into the thighs of the older, arching his eyebrows when feeling the grip getting firmer on his scalp. 

❝ Don’t act like a spoiled child, do it right. ❞ he murmured as an encouragement, but also as a threat, letting go of his grip to caress his hair and ease him. He did not, however, let him go up, forcing him to breathe through his nose and get used to the presence in his throat. 

Hyunjin was not especially massive, but long enough to easily thwart his gag reflex. He frowned, closing his eyes to concentrate enough on his breath before finger-tapping the taller's thigh - _now marked_ \- to warn him. He gave him an interested sound, letting him try. 

Han raised his head, a thrill running through him having his throat free again until he only has the head still between his lips, exchanging a glance with Hyunjin before going down as fast as the dancer had done the first time.

He didn't congratulate him verbally, but the caresses on his head continued, leaving him free to continue his blowjob however he wanted. Drool had flowed down his lips to his chin, his cheeks having taken such a magnificent scarlet shade, and moans escaping from his now pretty much sore throat, resonating around the member of his Hyung who trembled under pleasure. 

He felt a firm squeeze again pulling his hair, the dick leaving his lips in a wet _Pop!_ as he fell back on his knees, but straighter. Han caressed the inside of his lover’s thighs, smiling as he saw that he had just forced to stop his orgasm by himself instead of finishing, suspecting where he really wanted come. 

❝ Is everything all right ? ❞ He first kissed his hand, the one who had taken his hair hostage previous seconds before, when he knew how to relax it enough by smiling when Hyunjin only managed to answer him with a tired nod. He smiled, approaching to kiss the traces he had left on his inner thighs, before his face got lifted up again. 

He didn't had the time to ask a single question that Hyunjin helped him to get up and make him fall softly on Changbin’s bed. _Oh-_ Jisung turned his eyes to the unoccupied bed and sighed as he saw the pile of objects covering it, thinking that he would do the laundry of the other rapper’s sheets later.

❝ Bin's going to be angry, ❞ said Jisung, frowning. His voice was likely to be hoarse for a while longer, quivering at the feeling of the thin fingers coming to open his thighs and the pair of lips kissing his neck. 

❝ Changbin is sleeping with Jeongin in the living room, he won’t even know what happened here. ❞ Hyunjin answered as he raised his dark eyes with lust to his crush, pulling out a smirk from the strawberry blond. 

He opened his thighs as the dancer saw fit, reassured that he didn't tried to push his limits either after a whole day of practice, while he stroked his shoulders and neck. Letting him cover his neck with small kisses, mouth-to-mouth kisses, then startled by feeling his teeth against his skin.

❝ _Yah !_ We don’t have the right to do that-! ❞ he reminded him with surprise, exclaiming a complaining grunt from the oldest. Gently smiling back, kissing his already red ear.

❝ Wherever it’s not visible. It’s still too hot to wear rolled collars, Jinnie. ❞

He was reassured that the older one didn't tried kill him for the nickname he used instead of the title he asked when they started, Hyunjin being more open than a few minutes ago, and came to rest his lips against his own. He immediately replied to the kiss, closing the eyelids and then instinctively tying his arms behind the nape of the taller one.

This right was granted to him, quivering in a little audible moan - _which Hyunjin had swallowed_ \- as he felt the older one opening his thighs wide and caress his shaft above his underwear. 

❝ _Jinnie~_ ❞ he implored, not realizing how much his cock started to hurt since he was only focusing on the sensation in his throat seconds ago.

The ravenette smiled and, unlike Han did, made him wait. He slipped his kisses to his collarbones, then down to his chest. Capturing the piercing on the nipple that he had not touched earlier between his lips, tearing off a rather audible pant from the strawberry blond.

He looked up at him and smiled when he saw Jisung biting his lip, then also putting a hand in front of them. _Adorable_ , he thought, sliding the two marbles on his tongue on the tip of the tender nub of the youngest who was thrilling under him. Savouring the little sounds he made even if he would rather hear him be heavy and noisy like he usually was.

_But they weren’t supposed to be noticed, were they ?_

He offered the same treatment to his other nipple, Jisung seeming still well affected by their sensitivity, making smirk his Hyung. He descended to his belly and embraced his skin gently, leaving sweet little kisses as he observed the red pearl on his navel. 

He exchanged a glance with him and had an accomplice smile, while Hyunjin refrained from tearing the so beautiful undies of the youngest, pulling them down his thighs and legs to then yeet them on the other bed just like his shirt, making gasp Jisung. Grabbing the smaller's thighs tightly, pressing one leg on top of his shoulder while pressing the other thigh tightly onto bed. 

They were both out of breath, excited by what they had missed during these three long weeks, and Hyunjin slipped into Han without a single preparation. Only with the saliva left on his cock as lubricant. The youngest moaned loudly, rolling his eyes under his eyelids at the burning sensation losing him between pleasure and pain. The ravenette gave him a few seconds to get used to his shape, knowing that Han was a bit of a pain-slut sometimes anyway, smiling comfortably.

❝ Your color ? ❞ he murmured, sweeping his locks of hair - _sticky by sweat to his forehead_ \- away gently, placing a gentle kiss there that made Han moan when feeling him get deeper inside him when he leaned down. The dancer smirked, caressing the rapper’s cheek once back up. 

❝ G- Green, ❞ he panted, his eyes closed and his eyelashes wet, having shivers up and down his thighs.

Hyunjin kissed his skin, wanting to congratulate him on his good behavior, but also to thank him for his mutual love. He planned earlier to be _more rough, colder, more dominant_ tonight, but that simple sight changed many things. Seeing how much Jisung trusted him, gave his body and soul to him without any question, gave him the impression of flying. He sincerely didn't wanted to lose the feeling of happiness that was warming his heart right now. 

❝ You can- _aH !_ ❞ cried Han in surprise, feeling the ravenette’s hands compress his hips, _now certain that he would leave marks later_ , and move.

Hyunjin had gotten used to the idea by the time, knowing that Han was loud and that there would be nothing to do about it. Even with the door closed, even if everyone slept, someone would eventually wake up. He only hoped it wasn’t Changbin, _for obvious reasons_ , or Seungmin. 

He thus focused on his main task, bring Han and him to their ultimate end. 

Even though Hyunjin was closer to orgasm than his lover, he knew very well how to bring him to heaven. Moving his hips firmly, the noises of his hips striking against the ass of the youngest making him smile, suspecting that he would be reddened later because of the hits impact. He could see Jisung stirring under him, looking for a support of any kind. His fingers wrapping around a piece of sheets, grabbing it tightly, then the pillow, then the sheets again. As if he was undecided, consumed by pleasure. 

❝ H- _Hyunjin_ \- Fuck _, fuck, more-_ “ He begged, feeling the rope in his stomach stretching a little more every time the ravenette hit his prostate. . . and then only close to it, not touching it anymore, Jisung ending up even frowning.

❝ Y-Yah! You do it on purpose, it isn't fucking possible- ❞ Han scolded by shooting him daggers with the eyes, knowing that Hyunjin had to make fun of him. He had to be ! It never took him that long to find out, normally. 

❝ Hmm, I don’t know what you’re talking about. ❞ cooed Hyunjin, a smirk hanging from his lips, watching his pretty lover. ❝ 'm not making you feel good, baby ? ❞

❝ It’s not three weeks that make you forget how- _mnh_ , how to use your dick! ❞ inhaled sharply Jisung, visibly offended. 

The dancer raised his eyebrows with intrigue, slowing his movements until they were non-existent. Delighted by the surprised and worried expression the rapper showed under him, seeing very well that he feared that he would stop all of a sudden and leave him there, without even finishing. 

❝ I- Hyunjin, _yah_ , Jinnie, pardon me! Just, please don’t stop p- _AH_ ❞ a scream left through his lips, much louder than all the previous ones.

Hyunjin had been quite persuaded since the little blond begun to beg, a happy smile painted on his soft cherry colored lips. He resumed his hips movements, _strong, rapid, violent_ , but especially always hitting the right place. All without error and merciful, _not once_ , hitting the sensitive ball of nerves inside the rapper.

This banal action, this simple change of forces and speeds seemed to have succeeded in satiating Han who was only a mere scream box under him now. For the misfortune of his ears, but also for their survival, he pressed his hand over the mouth of the youngest to stifle the noises. Bursting his hips in Jisung, reveling in all his other reactions.

His chest swelled and collapsed under his fiery breathing, his pretty hazelnut irises full of desire towards him rolling under their eyelids under all the pleasure he felt at the same time. 

His trembling hands clinging to anything they could, one even hanging to the forearm of the hand preventing him from moaning aloud, and the little tears that finally rolled out of his eyes. 

Jisung was usually like this when he was approaching orgasm. Breathing precipitated, heart beating like a madman, thighs and whole body shaking, moaning so loud that he would need a tea the next day for his throat.

Hyunjin smiled, leaning over him and again going way deeper into him, tearing away a loud sob of pleasure from the youngest. He slipped his hand from before his lips, listening to the melodious sounds that Jisung made when he was near the end. _He couldn't miss those._ The same hand slipped between the blond strands still on his forehead, picking them up with the rest of his hair by pulling them to gain access to his neck which he covered with kisses. Of course, refraining himself from covering his pretty partner with hickeys, knowing that Han wasn't good at making good choices once in that state of mind.

❝ So cute, so beautiful, ❞ he praised, Jisung moaning. ❝ You did so good, so well. Come for me, sweetie, ❞ he whispered in his ear, feeling the rapper’s hands sliding around him, his voice full of sobs. It sounde even more broken when Hyunjin slipped a hand between them, jerking him fast to bring him to his very end.

They came with a few seconds of gap, Jisung being far too destroyed and spineless to react to anything. The ravenette remained by his side, caressing his hair and covering him with kisses while Han searched his breath. 

He smiles before putting back on his clothes, grimacing knowing that he should change his underwear, regretting for a rare time not having taken a condom with him. _But only for a few seconds._

He reassured Jisung, taking him in his arms after dressing him too, sympathizing with the frown on the face of his friend when he was trapped in his clothes.

❝ I know, I know, ❞ he kissed the tip of his nose before Jisung hid in his neck, knowing that he was still far too sensitive and in his euphoria. ❝ We’re gonna clean up and put on some more comfortable clothes, okay ? ❞

He had no answer but knew that Han appreciated his attention, smiling as he opened the door to leave. 

He was surprised to see the television still open, and Chan and Felix on the couch just a few meters away. He exchanged a look with Felix, the young blond sitting on the thighs of their Leader, who was asleep with his head in his neck. The two dancers were clearly wondering how he had fallen asleep with Han so noisy just at the other side of the wall, but the youngest of the Aussie made a sign of silence by caressing his boyfriend’s red hair. 

_He_ had clearly heard _everything_. 

❝ You’re going to clean up everything you used and touched. ❞ 

He nodded, ready to leave with Han sleeping in his arms, before Felix called him again. 

❝ _Oh, Hyunjin_ , ❞

❝ Yes Lix ? . . . ❞

❝ Never, _never_ , lock me outside of my own room again. Understood ? ❞ 

He gulped hard.

❝ _Y- Yes sir._ ❞

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget Kudos or Comments if you liked the story, they encourage me to continue ! ♡


End file.
